The Life of Bronwyn
by Ciarby
Summary: Everyone has secrets, some more than others. Bronwyn has more than most. Watch her secrets unfold as she attends Xavier's School. How will she cope, when the only person who knows her is a million miles away. X-Men/Highlander xover.
1. Row, Row, Row the Barge

Hi everyone, this story is a crossover between X-Men and Highlander. You don't need to know a lot about either but it would certainly help. Methos/Adam and Duncan are immortals and the X-Men are X-Men. And I apologies this story is not Beta'ed, My reader went on holidays, so if anyone wants to beta it give me a bell.

Disclaimer: I do not own Highlander or X-Men, No money was made off of this story, if I did Methos would have his own TV show hahahahaha.

Please review, I live off reviews they keep me warm at night, oh and if you see my MethosMuse please tell him to come back, he went out looking for beer and didnt come back *cry.

Anyway on with the story.

BPOV

I love winter in Paris, I always have done. Well as far back as I want to remember, as not all my memories are kind ones, actually the memories of my existence (if you could call it that) before I came into the life of Adam Pierson, were ones that haunted my nightmares still.

I should probably start of by introducing myself. My name is Bronwyn and I am 17, about 5'8", waist length wavy auburn hair, green eyes and skin the colour of freakin' snow.

You know how people say that you start looking like the people you live with; well it's true, I'm gangly and skinny like Adam, with a cultured accent to boot.

When you live with a linguist/researcher/doctor/historian/whatever persona he has taken on, that happens to be immortal (as is Duncan) you tend to pick up some odd character traits. I'm also a mutant, I know right, I couldn't get more screwed up if I grew a second head, seriously if my luck in life doesn't get any better I'm demanding a refund.

When I'm not living with Adam in Seacouver or wherever his job or Alias took him(Adam is my guardian, but when called for he could be a father, a brother, a friend, a protector, hell he had paperwork to cover it all) I spend winter in Paris with Duncan, Adam's best friend, but they were more like brothers.

Know that my introductions are over let's get on with the rest. (I tend to ramble)

I sat at the window sill of my Uncle Duncan's barge reading, I didn't really care what I read I just love to read, anything and everything I could get my hands on "I am a sponge" I thought to myself, laughing at how Zen I sounded.

From behind me I heard footsteps, quiet ones, but there none the less. I didn't bother to turn as I knew who they were.

"Hey Mac" I said without moving, not letting him see the smile that tugged at my lips.

"Dammit, How do you always do that" Duncan laughed, "And why do you have to call me Mac, You sound so much like Adam when you do" he said jokingly. I smiled and shrugged, knowing it didn't really bother him.

I closed my book and went to see what Duncan was doing, I saw him bent over putting something in the fridge, probably replenishing his beer supply which always seem to disappear when Adam was in town. Just then a thought popped into my head and I giggled.

"Hey Duncan, I know you think you have a great ass and all, but do you think you could point it in another direction, I don't need dinner and a show" I said with amusement, popping a grape into my mouth and trying very hard not to choke on it whilst my shoulders shook with silent laughter.

"Score 1 for me" I thought as I heard a laugh echo from the refrigerator, "Hey missy, you better watch it, your not to old for me to put over my knee" he said trying to keep the smile from his features, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, I'm shaking with fear" I said in the best little girl look I could come up with, but I lost the fight and I lapsed into giggles, causing me to fall off the chair.

"OOOOMMMPPPHHH" I landed with a thud. I looked up at Duncan, which was all that he needed to start off in his own fit of laughter.

After he regained control over himself and calmed down enough to breathe normally he turned and reached out his hand. I looked at it, 10 years ago I would have shied away from this gesture, but I trusted the over grown boy-scout and took his hand easily.

Fact is I don't like people touching me, there are exceptions though like Duncan and Adam.

I got up, brushed myself off and turned to Duncan, "Hey Mac I think I might go for a bit of a walk before dinner, is that ok?" I asked I knew he would say yes but I always asked. It was an unsaid rule between me and my family, I always told them where I was going. "Yeah sure go ahead, but be back before 7 o'clock, ok?" Duncan replied but before he even had a chance to look up I was gone.

DPOV

"I shouldn't be surprised, she is too much like Adam for her own good" Duncan thought to himself as he had a silent chuckle. He remembered when Methos/Adam found her, she was maybe 7 years old at the most, she was so frail and weak they didn't know if she was going to pull through.

Flashback:

Duncan woke to a loud banging sound, he thought it was thunder at first but it happened again, "Bang, bang, bang" at the front door of the dojo; he made it halfway down the hall when he felt it.

The all too familiar buzz of another immortal.

He quickly unsheathed his sword and crept to the door peering out of the window next to it. What he saw is something he would never forget.

It was Methos dripping wet from rain and pale as a ghost holding a small child within his arms.

Duncan rushed to the door and opened it wondering what was going on, he was about to ask when in the most broken voice he had ever heard, Methos whispered "Duncan, I need your help". Mac was shocked Methos called him Duncan which he never did, this was not good.

He let them in and Adam silently walked to the elevator waiting for him, he wasn't far behind. They reached the living room and Adam went to lay her on the couch, but this little girl had wound her arms around him and wasn't letting go, even in her frail, sleeping state. Duncan didn't ask questions he knew they would be answered later. At that moment though he knew Adam would never let her go.

Thanks for reading, see that review button press it and I will send you a telepathic cookie. hehehehehe


	2. Did you say France?

**Thanks for the patience dutiful readers, so much school work so little time. Anyway on with the disclaimer: I do not own Highlander or X-men they belong to their respectful owners**

**On with the show. Please review, they make me happy, and happy means more chapters: D**

**Oh and I know its short but the next chapter is much, much, much longer! It will be posted very soon.  
**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The professor sat in front of the window, overlooking the garden where most of the younger students were playing what seemed to be hide and go seek.

"Oh no not this again" he thought to himself, you see playing hide and seek is one thing but playing it when half of the students could well…….turn invisible, I think you can see were this is heading, it never ends well.

"Jean, could you please go and break the children up from hide and go seek, I don't want today ending in another revenge food fight" he telepathically asked jean, shaking his head and quietly chuckling to himself.

As he sat watching Jean walk outside and talk to the children he heard a slight knock on the door.

"Come in" he called, knowing already that Ororo, Logan and Scott were standing outside, he had called for them after all.

The 3 people filed in and sat on the leather couches. "Is this about the young girl" asked Storm, always the kind soul the professor thought to himself. "What young girl, professor" asked Scott, a curious look spreading on his face much the same as it did on Logan's features, albeit briefly.

"Yes, everything's fine though" he drew in a large breathe and continued "For some time now, years even, every now and then I have seen a young mutant girl appear in cerebro, I have tried to focus on her, but every time its to little or no avail. She has shielded herself very well from telepaths, intentionally or not, she is quite strongly gifted for her age, every time I sense her it's in a different place and only for a brief moment; until recently" Xavier said to the adults before him with a satisfied smile.

"Her name is Bronwyn, she is 17 years old and is currently in Bordeaux, France" He read from a file, which was sorely lacking contents.

"I can sense a 'but' in there somewhere" Logan said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Yes well because of the shielding I am unable to get a clear view of this girl's gifts" Xavier pointed out quite calmly "There is something not quite right about young Bronwyn but I can't figure it out even using cerebro".

"Is she dangerous" Scott asked slightly concerned.

"No, she isn't dangerous, as far as I can tell, from the more recent and more detailed presence I felt from her recently. I am trying to contact her guardian, a Mr. Adam Pierson but he is unavailable at present. Maybe it would be an idea to talk to her face to face and inform her of the school and if she wishes to attend, I've already cleared your schedules so you are free to leave when you like, and please be on your guard, I'm not positive how she will react to you three, from what I can tell, she is good at staying hidden or else I would have located her sooner, she may not want to be found" said the professor with a sorrowful look on his face, this was going to be interesting, he could feel it.


	3. I hate Carrots!

Hi everyone, I'm so sorry I haven't updated i a looooong time. Had exams and too many assignments, lol. my chapters may alternate between points of view, hope its not to confusing? A

Anyway, Disclaimer: I do not own or make any money off of this. Highlander and X-men belong to their respective owners. I just play with them. I do own Bronwyn though.

Oh and this chapter is dedicated to my awesome friend, and partner in crime, Zain with a Z.

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

I walked out of the barge before Duncan even had a chance to reply. Paris was brisk as usual, but I didn't mind, I loved the cold.

A gust of wind blew in from the north and I tightened my coat around me, I don't know how Duncan and Adam managed to do that with their swords in their coats.

As I walked I got the feeling I was being watched.

I rolled my eyes, I don't like being followed, it makes me feel uncomfortable…..duh.

"Fantastic, I can't just go for a simple walk …NOOOOO…..I have to be stalked, what is the world coming too?" I mumbled to myself, feeling slightly panicked but that slowly ebbed away to something that more resembled annoyance. I picked up the pace a little, not enough to alert those following me but enough to gain some distance. The footsteps behind me quickened their pace and from what I could tell there were about 3 of them.

"I could probably take on three people" I silently mused to myself, my lips curling ever so slightly at the corners into a wry smile, "But I don't think Duncan or Adam would like it if I just started attacking people on the street".

I wandered a few more blocks, secretly observing them and could hear them muttering behind me but couldn't make much out other than the occasional word, "that her…….I thinks so…. looks like her…… do you think she knows we are following her" I heard from their whispers.

"People can be dense sometimes; I mean would it kill them to be a little covert, stealthy even. It would be less obvious if they were humming the mission impossible theme tune" I had to laugh at my thoughts, I wasn't giving these people much credit though, they probably weren't aware that they were following someone who was aware of their movements before they were. That's what you learnt living around immortals.

My legs were starting to get tired as I started to quicken my pace. These people may not be a huge threat, nothing I couldn't handle, but I would rather not draw attention to myself.

I always have been a very introverted person, not enough interaction with people my own age, rough childhood….yada yada yada. I am cautious of everyone until I am sure of their intentions, and since these peoples intensions were pretty much exclusively stuck on me I wasn't taking any chances.

I was getting tired of the 3 stooges following me so I turned the next corner and waited, I stuffed my anxiousness back into its corner as the 3 people turned the corner and were startled to find me leaning against the wall waiting for them, there shocked expressions made me feel a mix between amusement and anxiousness, anxiousness won out in the end and I fought the urge to turn and walk away, quickly.

"Puis-je vous aider" (can I help you?)I said in perfect French, whilst thinking "Bet they weren't expecting that" I laughed internally, but let nothing but the question linger in the air.

"Parlez-vous anglais" (do you speak English) the white haired woman asked me, I nodded; I was not in the mood to fake a French accent today, so I decided on the non-speaking nodding path, hey it works.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to startle you" she said. It hit me then that they all looked a bit well…..off, I mean nothing overly strange but they looked………I don't know. I took a step back and started to consider why they were following me.

"My name is Ororo, this is Scott and Logan" she said pointing to the men standing next to her "it's a pleasure to meet you" and with that she stuck out her hand to shake mine; I left my hands in my pockets. I don't shake peoples hands that involves touching, I don't do touching.

I felt uneasy, this felt wrong, obviously these people were interested in me but they were too nice, if they where going to try something , why the niceties. I heard an ambulance approaching and I was thinking of my options, I was fast but I didn't want them following me. When they turned to avoid (narrowly) being torpedoed by an ambulance I took the opportunity and disappeared around the corner. I avoid confrontation when possible, better to be safe then dead……or something like that.

"Bronwyn…wait" I heard echo behind me when they noticed my absence. "How do they know my name" I thought to myself starting to panic, this was bad, me and my family are very good at not being found, in fact Adam and Duncan excelled at it, I had to be careful now, I was still on a few peoples "To Find" list and frankly being found was not a likable option.

I ran as fast as I could, cutting through the park trying to lose them down a side alleyway to the water front where the barge was, I stopped beside a trash bin behind a Chinese restaurant to catch my breath.

I began to shake with adrenaline, this was bringing up memories that should stay locked up in the deepest parts of my mind, never to see daylight, but alas my memories haunt me still, following me, taunting me, jumping out of the shadows when least wanted. I can't control it, I guess some would call them flashbacks, but I call them freaking annoying.

"Calm down Bronwyn" I demanded to myself, this was not helping the situation, "what am I like 8, I never used to react this bad, oh wait yes I did, but now was not the time". Taking deep breathes; I checked the coast was clear, turned around and ran to the water front, sticking to the shadows. I opened the front door and hung up my coat. I wasn't stupid enough to lead them back to my home, hopefully.

I had calmed myself somewhat by now, pushing my troubles into a corner of my mind, I slid on my 'I'm fine' mask, which I learnt from Adam, I was very good at hiding my emotions from people, well most people.

I heard Duncan in the kitchen, probably cooking up some sort of weird concoction; I walked towards aroma radiating from the kitchen and saw he was cooking soup, great I just knew he was going to try and put carrots in it, I wrinkled my nose at the thought.

"Hey kiddo, your back early, dinner wont be……" he stopped as he saw me standing there.

"What's wrong "he asked, He always knew when something was wrong, Duncan was almost as good as Adam when it came to reading me, almost. Taking a deep breathe, I didn't want to raise suspicion.

"Calm down Mac, everything's fine, I'm just a little worked up is all. Had some people follow me in the park" I said talking in an off handed manner, like it was no big deal.

"They probably just wanted directions or something, you know how I get" I told him not wanting him to worry further. In fact I didn't know who I was trying to convince him or me. I decided to leave out the name thing, that would cause a panic and he would ring Adam and then I would have to go back to seacouver, I was enjoying Paris way to much for that.

I walked past him and took off my shoes. Trying not to fall which on a barge in the canal was not easy, I didn't always have the best sense of equilibrium especially not on a boat.

"Ok, well dinner wont be ready for another hour or so" he said getting back to chopping up veggies, not wanting to press further, but I could read him like a book and knew he wanted to ask me more.

"That's ok, I think I might go have a little nap" running away from people must have taken a lot out of me I mused to myself. "Oh and Mac" I said whilst walking slowly to my room.

"Yeah" he yelled, I smiled "Don't try sneaking any carrots into the soup, I know you too well" and with that I heard a laugh from the kitchen and my worries melted away.

I made it to my bed on shaky legs and sank into it, savoring the soft quilt and fluffy pillows, "I love beds" I moaned, too many nights spent sleeping on a floor taught me to cherish pillows and cherish them I would, before long I fell into a blissful sleep, not even stirring at the knock on the front door.

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Thanks, my methos muse came back and he is now chained to my computer. Reviews are appreciated and flames are used to keep me warm.


	4. Faint, Smirk, Giggle

Disclaimer: I do not own Highlander or X-men, they belong to respective owners.

ON WITH THE SHOW!

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

I woke to darkness, peering up from under my pillow I looked at the glaring red numbers on my alarm clock. It read 8:32pm, "wow" I thought to myself must have needed that sleep more than I thought.

I got up and stretched, still a little stiff from sleep. I went to my bureau draw and got changed into a pair of sweats and an old jumper, and headed towards my door, not even bothering with the now tangled mass known as my hair, no point trying to control it with a brush, a chainsaw maybe.

Slowly I walked out onto the living room no-one was there, but I heard Duncan talking to someone in the kitchen, maybe Joe was here. I liked Jo he was like my adoptive grandfather; although no matter how much he adored me he still wouldn't let me behind the bar.

"Hey Mac is dinner ready, I'm starved, and you better not have put any Carr………." I stopped what I was saying when I entered the kitchen. Many obscenities went through my mind at that moment and in several different languages too, but the gist of it was 'it was the people from the park'.

Well my life just got interesting.

Duncan slowly walked towards me with his hands out "Bronwyn, Its ok"; I could feel myself starting to panic and back away.

I did the only thing I could think of, run. It took me all of about 0.4 seconds to think of an exit plan and I deemed my room to be the best exit. I ran towards my room, but Duncan was too quick for me, knowing me to well, he doubled back and grabbed me near my door. "Its ok Bronwyn, they are not here to hurt you, its ok" He said, his thick Scottish brogue sneaking through as I wriggled in his grasp.

"Muinín mé" (trust me) Duncan whispers in Gaelic, He knew it would calm me. All I could think of is that I wished Adam was here, I mean don't get me wrong I trust Duncan with my life, but Adam, well I always felt safe around him, he could always calm me, we were very close (and that's in a brother and sister or father and daughter sort of way, not in a creepy sort of way, come on people drag your minds back from the gutter). "I know what you're thinking and it's not them" he whispered into my ear", I stopped moving and my eyes darted towards them.

"How about we all go to the living room and talk there" he requested. Everyone nodded and he tried to get me to budge but I couldn't move, I don't respond well to strangers, it was one thing in a park, but coming into my house and stalking me, that didn't sit well. Duncan tried again but I still wouldn't move, I looked at him and he backed off knowing I was shaken and nothing short of Adam would help right now, I needed a minute alone to pull my fear back in and put on a calm façade.

"We didn't mean to cause any problems" The white haired woman said, Ororo I think she said her name was.

When I didn't say anything Duncan took over, knowing that it was going to be a long night.

"How about we go into the lounge" He said walking towards them.

"Is she ok" Ororo said walking towards Duncan; I started to pace."I wouldn't go near her at the moment" he said reassuring them I was ok, at that point though I didn't care how they felt, I took in a deep breathe and started to calm myself down once they left. Normally I wouldn't react this dramatically but Adam wasn't here and I felt vulnerable even if these people weren't stalkers, well maybe not in a kidnapper-ish sort of way, but they still followed me and that made me feel, well…sick, actually.

You see, I have a well 'fear' isn't the right word…. apprehension of others, its just the way I am, the first time Duncan spoke to me I passed out from fear (that and not breathing had something to do with it), long story short, it takes me a very long time to trust anyone except Adam, mind you I have become a tad more sociable, people saying hello to me in the street does not elicit an oxygen deprived fainting act, but at the moment unconsciousness was looking almost tempting.

I sat there staring at the three strangers who were currently sitting on couch in front of me, yes I had regained some control over my emotions and went and sat next to Duncan, didn't want these people thinking I was weird, well weirder, maybe they were friendly stalkers, yeah and pigs will fly.

Awkward silences were something that bugged Mac, and believe me you could cut the tension in the room with a sword (pun was definitely intended). The over grown Boy Scout decided to stop the silence.

"Why don't we start from the beginning, and you can tell Bronwyn here what you told me earlier" he said in a calming voice.

'Earlier' how long had these people been in the house, I'm loosing my touch if I cannot tell when there are freaking strangers on the barge. I was broken out of train of thought when the man with the red glasses, Scott he said his name was, started talking.

"I'm sorry that we scared you, believe me when I say that wasn't our intention" Scott said and put a smile on, a smile which promptly faded as he saw my hard stare, I think I make him uneasy, good, it's a start.

"What was your intention, then" I asked in my usual accent not bothering to fake one. Ororo spoke then, I liked this woman, I couldn't sense any ill intention from her so I relaxed slightly.

"We came from a school, in Washington" I wasn't entirely liking were this was heading. Duncan put an arm around me and said "Bronwyn it's a special school for mutants".

Oh Shit this just escalated from bad to worse. They know I'm a mutant, well fantastic. I looked at Duncan and he immediately sensed my distress. "Bairne, calm down it's ok, I called Adam" that got my attention like a bloody neon sign "He said to trust these people, he knows about the school, and wants you to think about it".

I think my brain just stroked out, I thought I heard him say that Adam agreed to this, Oh wait he just did, I think I just entered the Twilight Zone!

I looked at Duncan and studied his face, he looked um…..calm. I looked at these people and sighed, quickly coming to the realization that at the moment these people weren't dangerous and if Adam trusted them then, well, I guess I could to, for now anyway, if it all went pear shaped I could always disappear, It was an option. At that thought I relaxed into the couch and slid on a less dramatic façade. My heart started slowing down, and it gave up its desire to burst from my chest.

Duncan must have noticed the shift in my mood, because he smiled and looked at the others who still looked like stunned mullets, almost enough to make me laugh, almost.

"I think now is a good time to explain the details of the school, you three can do the honors, would anyone like a drink" trust Duncan to be hospitable, he looked at me and I nodded. He looked at the others "coffee, tea……beer" the word beer got the burly man, Logan's, attention. I think I will get along with him. They all said what they wanted and Duncan laughed "At least it's not Adam drinking all my beer".

As he left I turned and faced the others. I think I was still making Scott nervous, but the lady and Mr. Muscles seemed at ease. I suddenly found the dirt under my nails very interesting and started secretly observing the members of the group before me.

Mac came back in with the drinks, handing me the loveliest creations in the world……Coffee.

I slowly got up and grabbed the sweater that I left behind the couch 2 days ago and put it on, I sat down and had a thought that made me smile slightly, "What are you thinking" Mac asked comforted that I wasn't going to run away or massacre our visitors. "Nothing, just when I get my hands on Adam, he's going to be eating his meals through a straw, I don't care how immortal he is" I said in a long dead language, as I said that I sat back on the lounge and heard Duncan laughed a hearty laugh that was comforting.

"What did she just say" Logan asked Duncan, he laughed "Something that I should probably warn Adam about", I had to grin then.

I was back to normal now, well normal as I ever am, still guarded, my guard barely ever gets let down; some would call it paranoia, I call it cautious. I could tell they were still curious about me, and why I had reacted so dramatically, but them getting that gem of information out of me was about as likely as squeezing blood from a stone. "I wonder if stones bleed and what if….." I snapped myself out of distraction (I do that a lot), just as the white haired women spoke.

"Again, we are very sorry" Ororo said and the two men nodded, well, Scott nodded, Logan just kinda grunted. I leaned foreword and smiled at them.

The atmosphere was now less tense so I cleared my throat and decided to speak to the three visitors, "I'm sorry about my reaction to you three, I don't take kindly to strangers, don't take it personally though, took me a good six months to trust the Boy Scout in the kitchen" I said from behind my coffee cup, "I heard that" shouted a voice from the kitchen. A more relaxed smile crept onto the faces of the three people.

I took a deep breathe, and knew thing where never going to be the same again

"So you say this school is for mutants" I asked.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Please review, more reviews mean more updates, ooohhhhhh bribery I love it.


End file.
